Training
by Hobbes123
Summary: Mikasa and levi do hand to hand combat


This is a Levi x mikasa oneshot

Levi had been training mikasa for a while now, and to be honest, he was impressed. She was a prodigy with great determination. They have worked on the 3dm course, racing, and basic training exercises, but they have yet to do hand to hand combat. She was to meet him at a lake early morning to train. Levi finally thought it was time to try to hand to hand and was doing some warm ups before going to the lake.

Meanwhile mikasa has already done her stretches and was at the lake before him. She got bored of waiting so she slipped off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the shallow end of the lake. The sand where we stepped flew around from its peaceful resting place and the water went dark for a second. The water was cold on her feet, but she stood still, watching as it rippled. In a world of chaos and titans, it was nice for her to relax and watch the peacefulness of the lake. She squat down to see the water clearer and saw a crab, fleeing the now disturbed sand where mikasa stood. She slowly put her hands in the cold water and scooped the crab up. " hello." She whispered to the tiny creature, knowing it would not respond. She then heard the crunch of leaves behind her and turned around, completely forgeting that Levi was supposed to be here for their training.

She was face to face with her captain, who was dressed sharply, but still casual enough to train. Meanwhile, she had her socks and shoes in a pile near her, with her pant legs rolled up to her shins and a crab sitting in her palm. Levi scanned her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She quickly realized that she was supposed to be training and her face flushed, realizing her state. Loooking at mikasa's blush made Levi's stomach flip inside out.

"Ah! sir I must have gotten a little distracted...

My apologies captain, I'll get ready now." Mikasa said as calmly as she could, but Levi could her the embarrassment in her voice, as well as see it on her face. Mikasa quickly put on her socks and shoes and got ready to train. She gently put the small crab on a leaf near her and rolled Down her pant legs.

" Are you ready now Ackerman?" Levi asked. "yes sir, again my apologies for getting distracted." Mikasa responded.

"Alright lets start." Levi said, in a voice a little less monotone then usual. They circled each other in a fighting stance, ready for the others first attack. After a few seconds of glaring at each other, Levi launched forward and tried to land a punch on mikasa. She quickly slid to the left dodging his punch and stuck her leg out quickly, causing him to stumble. He recovered quickly and threw another punch, this one hitting her in the stomach. She gasped for air and barley dodged another punch coming her way. This time she grabbed Levi by the arm and using momentum, quickly drew her knee to Levi's ribs. He tried to escape the sudden attack, but was a little to slow. Levi sank to his knees coughing but that only lasted a few seconds. Before. She knew it, her back hit the hard ground and she felt weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to see her captains face inches away from hers, pinning her arms and legs on the ground. She tried to pull her arms away form Levi's grasp, but he was stronger. As she struggled to free herself, she looked around and saw a flash of red. Suddenly, with a burst of strength, her right arm was ripped for Levi's grip and she reached out to grab something that Levi couldn't see. She brought the unknown red thing up to Levi's face and he suddenly felt a stinging pain up his nose. He looked down to see a crab pinching tightly on his nose with two claws. After shaking his head vigorously, the crab flew off and landed back on the ground. With a deep sigh, he said " Okay... that's enough hand to hand for today, you are dismissed Ackerman." Mikasa glanced at him and saw his hand up by his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. "Ah, *ahem* yes sir." Mikasa responded nervously. "I'm sorry about your nose sir.." "yeah yeah... just go"

She quickly headed to the barracks to meet up with her friends. She entered the barrack cafeteria to see all the 104 talking and eating happily. Armin was the first to notice Mikasa and said hi. Everyone else then responded with a chorus of hellos to Mikasa. "Woah Mikasa what happened? Your face is all bruised!" Eren asked. " I had hand to hand training with the captain." She said "Oh, how did that go?" Eren asked. "It went well, I think I beat captain Levi." She responded, not in a bragging manner. "WHOH! Mikasa that's amazing!!" Everyone was surrounding her and asking about the fight, while she stood uncomfortably in the middle, not saying anything. Then the door burst open and Hanji came in with a huge smile. "Hey what's going on in here?" Hanji asked. " Mikasa just beat the captain in hand to hand combat!" " Ah well it wasn't really fair because I used an outside source..." she said quietly to herself. Nobody heard he statement and continued to bombard her with questions. Everyone then paused and saluted to the captain as he walked in with a bloody nose and bruises. "LEVI!! I heard you got your ass kicked in training today!" Hanji said rather loudly. Levi responded with a quiet "fuck you" and left.

Hey yalls this is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism and hate is welcome (and probably all I'm gonna get) and I'd love to get new ideas for fanfics from you.


End file.
